Grand Theft Auto V
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA V-tel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! center 200px Grand Theft Auto V Főcímdal (Oh No - "Welcome to Los Santos") Grand Theft Auto V (rövidítve GTA V, Grand Theft Auto Öt vagy GTA 5) egy a Rockstar North által fejlesztett videojátékok közül. Ez a tizenötödik része a Grand Theft Auto sorozatnak és utóda a Grand Theft Auto IV-nek. Az eredeti kiadás 2013. szeptember 17-én jelent meg Xbox 360-ra és PlayStation 3-ra, míg a továbbfejlesztett verzió 2014. november 18-án Xbox One-ra és PlayStation 4-re. Emellett 2015. március 24-én PC-re is meg fog jelenni. Az eredeti kiadást 2011. október 25-én jelentették be, a játék első trailerjét 2011. november 2-án adták ki. A játék eredetileg 2013 tavaszán jelent meg volna, azonban elcsúsztattak szeptember 17-ére. A Rockstar bejelentette, hogy 2013. július 15-én a játék megjelenik Japánban is: 2013. október 10. Végül pedig a továbbfejlesztett verziót 2014. június 9-én mutatták be, és már június 10-én elő is lehetett rendelni. Grand Theft Auto V időpontja 2013 augusztusától novemberéig tart, a város pedig Los Santos és környező területei. A történetnek három főszereplője van: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, és Trevor Philips. A GTA V körülbelül öt évvel a Grand Theft Auto IV eseményei és négy évvel a Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars eseményei után játszódik. A GTA V volt az egyik leginkább várt videojáték 2013-ban. Grand Theft Auto V egyetemes elismerést kapott, kezében 96 pontszámmal a Metacritictől és a GameRankingstől. A játékból 11,21 millió eladott példány kelt el, és az első napon 800 millió dollárt szerzett, amely világrekordot döntött. Végül összesen egymilliárd dollárra tett szert a Rockstar Games három napon belül. Játékmenet Grand Theft Auto V minden tekintetben fejlődött az előző Grand Theft Auto játékokhoz képest. Ami a vezetést illeti, a járművek jelentősen javultak, a Rockstar sokkal összetettebb fizikai módokat használt. Az autók a talajon lévő megállása is valamivel jobb lett. A vezetési mechanika úgy tűnik, hogy hasonló egy autóversenyzős játékhoz, különösen a Midnight Club sorozatéhoz, ellentétben a Grand Theft Auto IV sziklás, csónakszerű kezelőrendszeréhez. A lövöldözés mechanikája sokkal jobb. A játékos úgy érezheti, hogy a lövöldözés mechanikája nagyobb, mint a közelharc mechanikája, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a közelharc nem szórakoztató, hiszen rengeteget javult az is az előző címekhez viszonyítva. A fegyverek kiválasztása most is megváltozott. A régi kiválasztási rendszer helyett a játék a fegyvereket kör alakban kínálja fel, ami hasonló a Red Dead Redemption rendszeréhez. A Grand Theft Auto V-ben felfigyelhetünk rá, hogy sok különböző Rockstar címek ihlették meg a játékot, beleértve a Max Payne 3-at, a Midnight Club''ot, a ''Manhunt''ot, és a ''Red Dead Redemption''t. Sok egyedi funkcióval rendelkezik még a játék. Az egyik ilyen tulajdonsága, hogy amikor a játékosok játszanak az egyik főszereplővel a három közül, addig a másik kettő éli mindennapi életét, és akkor fog igazán meglepődni a játékos, ha meglátja, hogy az adott karakter épp mit csinál. Egy másik egyedülálló tulajdonsága, hogy karaktercsere közben a játék a Google Föld rendszerét használja, és akárcsak a ''Game Informer demójában, a játék simán zajlik tovább lag nélkül. A PC, PS4 és Xbox One változat egy olyan különlegességet mutat be, miszerint belsőnézetben is láthatjuk, hogy az adott főhős mit tevékenykedik. Az egész játék játszható belsőnézetben. Ez a játékmód egy teljesen új módon mutatja be a játékot. Az autók belseje részletesen különböznek egymástól, és a lövöldözés olyan lesz, mint egy FPS játékban. Új tevékenységek is kerültek bele a játékba, mint például a jóga, a triatlon, a jetskizés, az ejtőernyős ugrások, a tenisz, a golf és a búvárkodás. Véletlen események is kerültek bele a játékba, és megjelenhetnek bármikor, miközben a játékos a térképet fedezi fel. A saját mobiltelefon visszatért a Grand Theft Auto 666-ből, de most nemcsak munkaadók hívására használhatjuk, hanem szörfözhetünk az interneten és le is menthetjük gyorsan a játékot. Emellett használhatjuk a középső ujjunkat emberek bemutatásához járművekből (Rockstar szerint ajánlott különböző helyszíneken csinálni Los Santos körül, hiszen a játékos különböző reakciókat fog kiváltani a gyalogosokból). Rockstar megváltoztatta a gyalogosok mechanikáját is; néhány gyalogos várakozik a buszmegállóban, Kelet-Los Santosban, aztán Rockford Hillsnél a gazdag emberek dolgoznak a kertekben és a pázsitoknál, a szerelők javítják a környezetet, és úgy néz ki, hogy bizonyos időpontokban más-más tevékenységeket hajtanak végre Los Santosban, mint például a permetezők csak reggelenként jönnek Morningwoodba permetezni. San Andreas Állama is körülbelül ötször nagyobb, mint a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a Grand Theft Auto IV, és Red Dead Redemption területe egybevéve. Miután néhányan számításokat végeztek a GawdAlmighty.com által, kiderült, hogy a GTA V területe 27,5 mérföld/71.2 km, beleszámolva a szárazföldet és a tengert. Járművek Grand Theft Auto V több járművet foglal magában, mint bármely más Grand Theft Auto játék a mai napig, ilyenek például a repülőgépek, a helikopterek, az autók, a haszonjárművek, a sürgősségi autók, motorkerékpárok, és jetskik. A játékosok képesek repülőgépeket vezetni, amely lehetetlen volt a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben, mert a térkép mérete jóval kisebb volt a Grand Theft Auto V-höz képest. Az első trailerben volt egy rövid jelenet, mely bemutatta a vasúti pályákat. Ezen kívül vannak még tengeralattjárók, melyeket arra lehet használni, hogy felfedezzük a Csendes-óceán területét. A Rhino Tank visszatért a korábbi GTA címekből, ámbár sokkal összetettebb a rendszere, melynek célja, hogy egy tank realitását ábrázolja. Egy új funkció lehetővé teszi, hogy a jármű képes legyen a roll-overre, ha a verda fejjel lefelé borult fel. Vállalatok A vállalatok a Grand Theft Auto IV-ből újra visszatérnek. Új vállalatok is megjelennek, mint például a Bugstars rovarirtócég és az Up-n-Atom Burger gyorsétterem. Az evészet a Burger Shot éttermekben már nem érhető el. Ehelyett a játékos italokat tud csak vásárolni különféle automatákból az egész térképen. Fegyverzet A játékban sokféle változat van a fegyverekhez, hasonlóan a Norinco Type 56-2 puskához, melyre lehet szerelni zseblámpát és hangtompítót is, valamint különféle színezékeket lehet rá tenni. A GTA V-ben van egy olyan lehetőség, hogy különböző fegyverekre szerelhetünk rá egyéb mellékleteket, melyek az adott fegyver teljesítményét befolyásolhatják. Mindemellett új közelharci fegyverekkel is bővült a játék, mint például a gumibottal és a golfütővel, melyek a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben nem voltak jelen. Karakter testreszabása A játékban a játékosnak lehetősége van testreszabni a három főszereplő megjelenését a ruhásszekrényüknél. A GTA V-ben sokkal kevesebb testreszabási lehetőség érhető el, mint a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban (pl. CJ testtömege változik, míg a három másik főhős esetében ez nem áll rendelkezésre). Csupán a tetoválás, a hajvágás és az arcszőrzet testreszabása tért vissza a San Andreasból miután ezek hiányoztak a korábbi HD Univerzumos címekből. Multiplayer Grand Theft Auto V kibővíti a multiplayer funkciót, amely jelen volt a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben is. A multiplayert egy újabb GTA címként kezelik, az úgynevezett Grand Theft Auto Online. A GTA Online multiplayer csapata, a Crew-ek a Max Payne 3-ból átvihetők a Grand Theft Auto V-be. A Grand Theft Auto V multiplayer funkciója a Rockstar Social Clubbal kapcsolatos. A multiplayerben akár 16 fő is játszhat egyszerre Xbox 360-on és PlayStation 3-on, míg a továbbfejlesztett változatban összesen 30 játékos lehet egy szerveren. Letölthető tartalom DLC-ket a GTA V és a GTA Online megjelenése óta rendszeresen adnak ki, hozzátéve új járműveket, fegyvereket és egyéb tartalmakat. Ők azonban sokkal fejlettebb tartalmakat adnak ki a Online-hoz, mint például munkákat és további testreszabási lehetőségek, mint tetoválásokat, ruházatokat, maszkokat, frizurákat stb. Speciális DLC-t kapnak a játékosok, ha megveszik a GTA V gyűjtői kiadását. Ez a kiadás tartalmaz egy klasszikus hot rodot, egy sportmotort, egy elektromos sportautót, egy vadászpuskát és egy kalapácsot. Ez csak azoknak érhető el, akik feltelepítették a gyűjtői kiadást. Az első DLC 2013. november végén jelent meg Beach Bum Update címmel, amelyben négy strand típusú jármű és két fegyver, egy pisztoly és egy törött üveg szerepel. Azóta öt extra DLC jelent meg az alábbiak szerint; 2014. február 13-án megjelent a Valentin-napi DLC, hivatkozva az 1929-es Valentin-napi mészárlásra. Szerepelt a frissítésben egy klasszikus Cadillac-style 20's limuzin és egy M1928A1 Thompson géppisztolynak a remake-je. Ellentétben a Beach Bum Frissítéssel, a tartalmat eltávolították az Online-ból 2014. március 3-án, egy nappal a következő DLC előtt. 2014. március 4-én egy üzleti stílusú DLC jelent meg. Szerepelt benne három felsőkategóriás sportautó és egy privát jet. Emellett szerepelt benne egy továbbfejlesztett karabély és egy pisztoly. 2014. május 13-án egy másik üzleti stílusú DLC jelent meg. Szerepelt benne egy hiperautó, egy sportautó, egy luxusterepjáró és egy motorkerékpár egy másik gépkarabéllyal karöltve. 2014. június 17-én egy hipszter stílusú DLC jelent meg. Szerepelt benne hat jármű; két ferdehátú, egy kisautó, egy lowrider, két szedán és egy off road teherautó, amely az adaptált változata az eredeti SUV-nak. Emellett szerepelt benne egy másik pisztoly és egy kés. 2014. július 1-jén egy újabb speciális DLC jelent meg, ezúttal az Independence Day. Szerepelt benne egy monster truck, egy motorkerékpár, egy klasszikus muskéta és egy tűzijátéklövő. Hasonlóan a Valentin-napi DLC-hez, ezt is eltávolították 2014. augusztus 3-án. 2014. augusztus 19-én egy repülőiskolás DLC-t adtak hozzá a GTA V-höz. Szerepelt benne négy új jármű: egy Swift helikopter a The Ballad of Gay Tonyból, egy Besra tréner jet, egy Miljet katonai repülőgép, valamint egy Coquette Classic autó. A GTA Online pedig a repülőiskolához új feladatokat kapott. 2014. október 3-án egy új frissítést adták hozzá a játékhoz, mely magában foglal egy vadászpuskát, egy mesterlövészpuskát, két motort és egy sportautót. 2014. december 18-án egy speciális ünnepi témájú DLC jelent meg. A DLC magában foglal egy Vapid Slamvant, mely egy visszatérő jármű a The Lost and Damnedből, aztán szerepel benne a Rat-Loadernek egy tisztább változata, illetve a Massacro és Jester "verseny" változatai is. Két új fegyvert tettek hozzá, ilyen a hőkövető rakéta és az akna. Mindemellett ünnepi témájú ruházatokat is tettek hozzá, valamint elérhetővé vált a harmadik lakás megvétele is. A régóta várt Heist frissítés a korai 2015-ben fog megjelenni. Ez a DLC elérhetővé teszi a Kuruma sportkocsit, a Hydrát és a többi járművet, melyekről a megfelelő időn belül hallani fogunk. Egyéb speciális DLC-k is elérhetőek a PS3-as és Xbox 360-as felhasználóknak, ha megvásárolják a továbbfejlesztett változatot PS4-re, Xbox One-ra vagy PC-re. Ilyen például a Rail Gun, a Fejsze, a Picador ihletésű monster truck, a két visszatérő izomautó (a Stallion és a Dukes, melyek közül az utóbbinak van egy páncélozott változata), egy új búvárhajó (a Kraken Sub), egy módosított Blista Compact, és egy hidroplán. A Rockstar megerősítette a jövőbeli DLC-ket, beleértve a GTA V központú DLC-it, az új merényleteket és az ingatlanvásárlást mind a régi és a továbbfejlesztett kiadásokban. Szinopszis Időpont 2011. november 3-án a Rockstar Games megerősítette, hogy a játék Los Santosban és környező vidékein játszódik - és nem jellemzi újra a kiadás San Andreas Államát - nyilatkozták a saját Newswire-jükön: :"Nagyon büszkék vagyunk arra, hogy hivatalosan is bejelenthetjük, hogy a ''Grand Theft Auto V teljes fejlesztés alatt áll."'' A Rockstar North által kifejlesztett sorozat készítője elmondta, hogy a Grand Theft Auto V Los Santos városát és környező hegyeit, vidékeit és strandját foglalja magában, mely a Rockstar legnagyobb és legambiciózusabb játéka. :"Egy teljesen új irányzattal, mely a nyitott világ adta szabadságra, történetre, küldetésekre alapozott játékmenetre és az online többjátékos módra épül, a ''Grand Theft Auto V a mindenható dollár hajszolására fókuszál, egy újragondolt, jelenbeli Dél-Kaliforniában."'' A Game Informer alatt a Rockstar Games kreatív igazgatójának az alelnöke, Dan Houser, kijelentette, hogy Los Santos ezúttal másabb és sokkal fejlettebb lesz (nagyvárosok, puszták, sivatagok, mezők, városok, Mount Chiliad, egy katonai bázis és egy teljesen részletes óceánfenék (beleértve a korallokat). San Andreas Állama is körülbelül ötször nagyobb, mint a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a Grand Theft Auto IV, és Red Dead Redemption területe egybevéve. Miután néhányan számításokat végeztek a GawdAlmighty.com által, kiderült, hogy a GTA V területe 27,5 mérföld/71.2 km, beleszámolva a szárazföldet és a tengert. Karakterek és Premissza :: Los Santos: egy burjánzó napsütötte metropolisz, tele önjelölt vezetőkkel, sztárokkal, és bukott hírességekkel, egy irigy nyugati világ most próbál életképes maradni a gazdasági bizonytalanság és az olcsó valóságshowk korában. Mindezek kellős közepén három bűnöző úgy dönt, hogy összefog a túlélés és a siker reményében: Franklin, egy egyszerű utcai szélhámos, aki érdeklődik az igazi lehetőségek és a komoly pénzek iránt; Michael, egy nyugalmazott profi, akinek a visszavonulása nem olyan rózsás, mint azt gondolta; és Trevor, egy elvetemült mániákus, akit a könnyű siker esélye és az újabb nagy durranások motiválnak. Jobb híján a csapat mindent kockára tesz a merész és veszélyes rablásokkal, ami az egész jövőjüket megalapozhatja. :: -'' A játék leírása'' Grand Theft Auto V három irányítható főszereplővel rendelkezik: Michael, Trevor és Franklin. Michael egy visszavonult profi bankrabló, aki miután egy hatalmas üzletet kötött az FIB-vel, visszatért a bűnügyi életbe. Trevor egy közveszélyes karakter ebben a történetben, és szintén hosszú ideig Michael legjobb barátja volt, forrófejű pszichopataként is. Végül, de nem utolsósorban, Franklin, egy fiatal és komor férfi, akinek sok tapasztalata van a volán mellett eltöltött időkből, de az igazi kaland akkor kezdődik, mikor találkozik Michaellel. További főbb karakterek: Amanda De Santa, Michael felesége; Jimmy De Santa és Tracey De Santa, Michael gyerekei; Lamar Davis, Franklin barátja; Ron Jakowski, Trevor paranoiás barátja; és Lester Crest, a három főszereplő munkatársa. Média *Rádióállomások *Televízió a GTA V-ben *Internet Egyedi funkciók *A térkép most nemcsak földrészeket mutat, hanem szigeteket is. *A játékos rongybabává tud változni az X/Négyzet (Xbox/PlayStation) és a B/Kör (Xbox/Playstation) megnyomásával. *A játékos állatokat is tud irányítani (javított verzió), ellentétben a többi GTA játékkal. Kiadások összehasonlítása 'Eredeti Kiadás' Hobbik és Kedvtelések Ezek a hobbik és kedvtelések szerepelnek a játék Rockstar Social Clubos lapján. Vegye figyelembe, hogy nem mindegyik kötelező a 100%-os játék eléréséhez. *Repülőgép mutatvány (Csak a speciális/gyűjtői kiadásokban és a továbbfejlesztett verzióban) *Lőtér *Utcai versenyek *Tenisz *Golf *Darts *Sztriptízklub *Triatlon *Terepjárós versenyek *Óvadék Kötvény *Fegyverkereskedelem Levegőben *Fegyverkereskedelem Szárazföldön *Vadászat *Repülőiskola *Tengeri versenyek *Jóga *Ejtőernyős ugrások Trailerek File:Grand Theft Auto V Trailer|Reveal trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Official Trailer 2|Trailer #2 File:Grand Theft Auto V Michael. Franklin. Trevor.|Protagonists trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Official Gameplay Video|Official Gameplay Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto Online Official Gameplay Video|GTA Online Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V Launch Trailer|Official Trailer File:GTA 5 - Xbox 360 TV Spot|Xbox 360 TV Spot File:Grand Theft Auto V PlayStation 4, Xbox One & PC Announcement Trailer|Next-Gen Trailer File:Grand Theft Auto V “A Picket Fence and a Dog Named Skip”|Second PC and Next-Gen Trailer. File:Grand Theft Auto 5 Launch Trailer Next-Gen & PC Verziók A 8. generációs konzolok és a PC verzió bejelentését megelőzően széles spekulációk és a várakozással kapcsolatos hivatalos bejelentések voltak a Rockstartól. A change.org weboldalon volt egy petíció, melyet 728,000+ írtak alá, kérve a PC verzió bejelentését. A hozzászólásokban a Rockstar Newswire-n, és sok más GTA-s blogokon kértek a játékosok egy PC/Next Gen kiadást. Miután felfedték az új GTA V-öt a 2014-es E3-on, a hír futótűzként terjedt, és egyike lett a leginkább beszélt bejelentéseknek. A Grand Theft Auto V továbbfejlesztett változata 2014. november 18-án jelent meg PS4-re és Xbox One-ra, és ennek köszönhetően a PC verzió 2015. március 24-én fog megjelenni. A kiadás sok fejlesztést és változtatást tartalmaz, a PlayStation 3-mal és az Xbox 360-nal ellentétben. A legjobban várt újdonság a belsőnézet volt, amely nemcsak a járművekben, hanem már gyaloglás közben is megjelent. Emellett számos más elemekkel bővült a játék. Ezek közé tartozik (lásd kiadást összehasonlító táblázat további információkért): Galériák Screenshotok :Lásd még, Grand Theft Auto V/Screenshotok FranklinMotorbike-GTAV.jpg GrandTourer-GTAV.jpg Franklin&Trevor-GTAV.jpg 1378740243.png Hydra-GTAV.jpg SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg 1308-GTAV.jpg 1287-GTAV.jpg Artworkök :Lásd még, Grand Theft Auto V/Artworkök Pestcontrol-GTAV.jpg Beachweather-GTAV.jpg Stop and Frisk-GTAV.jpg Cash and Carry- By Land-GTAV.jpg Michael.Franklin.Trevor-GTAV.jpg Artwork-TheHunt-GTAV.jpg Botrányok és Kritikák Mint minden korábbi GTA játék, a Grand Theft Auto V körül is sok vita volt, egyesek szerint jelentősen több erőszakos és sértő jelenet van benne, mint elődeiben. Botrányok (küldetések) Egy küldetésben a játék megköveteli, hogy a játékos kínozzon meg egy célpontot a kormány kérésére. A misszióban marmonkannával, egy franciakulccsal, elektromos árammal és egy foghúzóval kell kiszedni az információt a célszemélyből. Kritikák GTA V kritikákat kapott mind a játék és mind az Online megfelelője. Az egyik része az volt a kritikának, hogy a küldetések kevés profitot hoztak a három főszereplő számára. A küldetések hosszabbak voltak, de a nagy részük nem adott jutalmat. Csak a hét rablás adott némi fizetséget, míg a Franklin and Lamar c. misszió 250 dollárt, Nervous Ron 62000 dollárt, Lester merényletei pedig 3000 és 10000 dollár között adta a pénzt. Másolás és Perek Miután a játék megjelent, Lindsay Lohan színésznő azt állította, hogy a Rockstar felhasználta a képmását az engedélye nélkül, amit a Rockstar tagadott. 2013 októberében Daz Dillinger azt állította, hogy a Rockstar a Death Row Records engedélye nélkül használta fel a Kurupt's C-Walk és Tha Dogg Pound's Nothin' But the Cavi Hit featuring Mack 10 nevezetű számokat. Habár a per érvényét vesztette, és a dalok benne maradtak a játékban. Frissítések listája Itt látható egy lista a GTA V frissítéseiről, lásd Grand Theft Auto V/Frissítések listája Apróságok *Ez az első alkalom, hogy bizonyos autóknál le- és visszavehető a vászontető. *A Grand Theft Auto V az első játék a franchise-ban, ahol megjelennek a játékbeli aláfestőzenék. *A rendszámtáblák narancssárga matricát viselnek a jobb felső sarokban. Ugyanezeket a táblákat alkalmazták 2013-ban, Kaliforniában. Ugyanezt is használták 2008-ban. *Bár nem tudjuk pontosan, hogy 2013 alatt mikor is zajlik a játék cselekménye. Trevor lakókocsijában a naptár augusztus hónapnál van nyitva. Habár Trevor nem konvencionális életmódja miatt könnyen előfordulhat, hogy ő jó ideje ennél a hónapnál hagyhatta a naptárt. Amikor Michael találkozik Lesterrel, Lester házánál a naptár szeptembert mutat. A "Cleaning out the Bureau" c. misszió alatt Harvey Molina lakásában lévő naptár szintén szeptembernél van nyitva. A játék végénél/a történet befejezésénél a Sandy Shoresban levő borbély megjegyzi, hogy már október van. Ezt figyelembe véve a GTA V főtörténete valószínűleg augusztus és november között zajlik 2013-ban. **Néhány háznál találhatunk sütőtököket az elülső tornácoknál. Ez arra utal, hogy a játék ősszel is játszódik. **A továbbfejlesztett változatban a játékos kap egy szöveges üzenetet a Space Monkey 3D alkotójától a Majom Mozaik befejezése után, amelyben elárulja, hogy a film a nyaralási szezonban jelenik meg, ez ugyancsak arra utal, hogy a történet időpontja késő nyár lehet. *Mindhárom főszereplő egy bizonyos korosztálynak lett megszabva a Grand Theft Auto játékosok közül: **Michael eredetileg képviseli az olyan játékosokat, aki most élik ki az életüket, mint egy sikeres visszavonult bűnöző. **Trevor egy komplett pszichopata, aki az olyan típusú játékosoknak ajánlott, akik szeretnek gyilkolni és káoszt okozni, miközben szabadon barangolnak. **Franklin egy kis ideig rabló akar lenni, hogy megemelkedjen az alvilági ranglétrán. Ő a hagyományos főszereplőkhöz hasonlít a korábbi GTA játékokban. *Minden szereplő úgy tűnik, hogy képvisel különböző Rockstar játékok karaktereit. Michael képviseli Max Payne-t és a Red Dead Redemption főhősét, látva, hogy ő is egy visszavonult, középkorú "családos férfi" egy bűnözői háttérrel és bullet-time képességgel. Franklin a Midnight Club: Los Angeles főszereplőjéhez hasonlít, aki szintén egy ambiciózus fiatalember lenyűgöző vezetési képességekkel. Trevor pedig a Manhunt főhőséhez, főleg a pszichotikus személyisége és felelőtlen magatartást miatt, amely meghatározza jellemét. **Ezen kívül a szereplők személyiségét az alapján is meg lehet határozni, hogy mennyi ideig alszanak. Michael alszik 6 órát, Franklin alszik 8 órát, Trevor pedig alszik 12 órát. Ez azt jelentheti, hogy Franklin a "normális" karakterek közé tartozik. *A Saints Row IV egyik DLC csomagjában, a GAT V-ben különféle fegyverek és ruhák szerepelnek. Ez utálás a Grand Theft Auto V kezdőbetűihez. A kiadója, Deep Silver kiadta ingyenesen PC-re, amely egyértelmű gúny a GTA V-höz, hiszen a játék ekkor még nem szerepelt PC platformon. *Egy 2012-es interjúból kiderül, hogy a Grand Theft Auto V forgatókönyve 10000 oldalas Dan Houser szerint. *A főcímdal neve ("Welcome To Los Santos") utalás lehet Young Maylay első dalszövegére, a "San Andreas Főcímdalához", amely a "Welcome to San Andreas". **Továbbá, ha meghallgatjuk a két témát egyszerre, a két dal nagyon hasonló lesz. A különbség annyi közöttük, hogy a "San Andreas Főcímdal" sokkal jobban a bandákra utal (elektromos zongora, harangjáték), míg a "Welcome to Los Santos" sokkal "grandiózusabb és nyitottabb" (szaxofon, trombita). *A játékban van egy animáció, amely akkor jön elő, ha a játékos elakad a járművével, de ez szinte soha nem használták. **Az animációt akkor használják, ha a játékos beragad egy teherautó alá, de ha a játékos egy autó alá ragad be, akkor egyszerűen az autó mellé fog teleportálni. *Grand Theft Auto V küldetéseinek struktúrái hasonlóak a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreaséhoz, mint például a rablások megtervezése, csakúgy, mint a főrablás megszervezése a GTA San Andreasban. Szintén sok repülős küldetés hasonlított a San Andreashoz. Például a Nervous Ron hasonló a N.O.E. nevezetű misszióra a San Andreasban. A Minor Turbulence pedig kisebb hasonlóságokat mutat a N.O.E., a Freefall és a Stowaway iránt. *Grand Theft Auto V és a Grand Theft Auto 2 az egyetlen videójáték, amin a régi és az új generációs konzolokon is megjelent. A GTA 2 megjelent PS1-re, majd PC-re és megjelent Dreamcast-on is, a GTA 5 megjelent PS3 és XBOX 360-ra, utána megjelent PS4-re és XBOX ONE-ra, és utána megjelent PC-re is. Külső linkek * * Forrás *http://gtaplace.hu/hir/938/grand-theft-auto-v-hivatalosan-bejelentve *http://gtaplace.hu/hir/1455/tovabb-bovult-a-gta-v-weboldala Navigáció en:Grand Theft Auto V es:Grand Theft Auto V de:Grand Theft Auto V pt:Grand Theft Auto V ru:Grand Theft Auto V pl:Grand Theft Auto V fr:Grand Theft Auto V it:Grand Theft Auto V ar:غراند ثفت أوتو V ja:グランド・セフト・オートV Kategória:Játékok Kategória:HD Univerzum Kategória:GTA V Kategória:Grand Theft Auto